


Dwa minusy dają plus

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [6]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Antybohaterka spotyka wygnańca.





	Dwa minusy dają plus

W gęstym powietrzu Epony rozbrzmiała cicho melodia głównego motywu _Silent Hill_.

Siedząca przy kawiarnianym stoliku Vaani nie oderwała wzroku od ekranu telefonu, póki ten nie przestał dzwonić. To Alex. Najpewniej znowu chciała ściągnąć Vaani do Valedale na kolejne idiotyczne spotkanie zakapturzonych dziwaków, którym przewodziła mówiąca wiewiórka. Alex była sympatyczna, nie zrobiła nic złego, jednak Vaani miała już po dziurki w nosie kaprysów tych całych „druidów”.

Ulubiona herbata nagle przestała jej smakować.

A może źle zrobiła. Może powinna była odebrać. Mogło to w końcu dotyczyć czegoś ważnego, jak wtedy, kiedy poniekąd przypadkiem natrafiła na Starshine w Zielonej Dolinie. Potem wydarzenia potoczyły się już same: nie czekając na Alex ani Lindę, po prostu pobiegła na pomoc Lisie, nieznajomej dziewczynie, która jednak wyraźnie cierpiała, uwięziona w innym, straszliwym świecie.

Z perspektywy czasu tamta sytuacja wydawała się Vaani bardzo surrealistyczna. Nie zwykła krzywdzić innych, ale też nigdy nie uważała się za altruistkę. To wzrok Lisy, kiedy po raz pierwszy stanęła z nią twarzą w twarz – wzrok rozbiegany, przerażony, niepewny – uświadomił Vaani, że gdyby miała cofnąć czas, z pewnością zrobiłaby to samo.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dzwoniący znów telefon. Tym razem to Linda. Vaani przygryzła wargę, lecz ostatecznie sięgnęła po telefon.

– _Vaani? Dobrze, że cię złapałam_ – głos Lindy był zdjęty ulgą.

– O co chodzi? – spytała sucho Vaani.

– _Czy możesz…_ – Linda urwała, jakby rozważając, czy w ogóle kontynuować. – _Dowiedzieliśmy się nowych rzeczy, dzięki którym jesteśmy bliżej uwolnienia Anne. Możesz przyjść do Kamiennego Kręgu?_

– Jakich rzeczy?

– _Nie mogę powiedzieć, póki się nie zjawisz. Wybacz._

Typowe. Zawsze, ale to zawsze ten argument ucinał wszystko. Nie było to winą Lindy, pewnie stojący za nią Druidzi sączyli jej do ucha jad, żeby właśnie tak odpowiedziała. Ale Vaani poczuła, że krew zaczyne wrzeć jej w żyłach, uniemożliwiając zaakceptowanie takiego stanu rzeczy.

– Sorry, nie ma opcji – mruknęła do słuchawki, kątem oka zauważając nieopodal kawiarni New Hillcrest charakterystyczną postać. Znajomą, ale jednocześnie obcą. – Przekaż im, że ich metody są do kitu.

– _Vaani…_

– Przykro mi, Lindo.

Rozłączywszy się, Vaani skupiła całkowitą uwagę na postaci, która przykuła jej spojrzenie. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku, pewnie po czterdziestce, może starszy. Nosił imponująco potężny płaszcz, wokół szyi miał owinięty szalik w paski, a w dłoni trzymał nietypową laskę. Vaani nie znała go, lecz nasuwał jej pewne skojarzenia…

Nagle mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał Vaani prosto w oczy, a wtedy, mimo dzielącej ich odległości, dostrzegła w jego lewym oku jarzące się różowe światło.

Pandoria.

Zamurowało ją, a gdy mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku ani na moment, zaczął się zbliżać, Vaani ogarnęła panika. Czy ten człowiek miał coś wspólnego z „nowymi rzeczami”, o jakich mówiła Linda? Nawet jeśli nie, to jego powiązanie ze Strażnikami Aideen stało się oczywiste.

Co robić? Co robić? Vaani chciała uciekać, ale nie zdołała poruszyć nawet palcem, aż mężczyzna stanął w końcu przy jej stoliku.

– Czy to z tobą mam się dzisiaj spotkać?

– Spotkać? – wykrztusiła Vaani z sercem w gardle.

– O, czyżbym się pomylił? Ale przecież czuć od ciebie magię Jeźdźca Dusz – stwierdził mężczyzna, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł naprzeciw.

Przez krótką chwilę Vaani nie mogła pojąć, co właśnie się dzieje. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie telefon od Lindy i wszysto stało się jasne – Druidzi wysłali kogoś z Jeźdźców Dusz na spotkanie z tym mężczyzną. Traf chciał, że Vaani znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie i została pomylona z wysłannikiem Druidów.

– Cóż – rzekła wreszcie – to skomplikowane. Można powiedzieć, że jestem Jeźdźcem Duszy na wygnaniu.

– Na wygnaniu! – zakrzyknął mężczyzna z taką mocą, że aż stolik się zatrząsł, a filiżanka herbaty zaklekotała o spodek. – Kto by pomyślał – kiedy podejrzliwy wzrok Vaani nie złagodniał, mężczyzna wreszcie powrócił do postawy pełnej powagi. – Jak w ogóle do tego doszło, moja droga?

– Właściwie to wygnałam sama siebie. Nie pasuję do nich, a ponadto nie podobają mi się ich metody, poglądy… praktycznie wszystko. Dlatego przestałam ich słuchać.

Mężczyzna uważnie zmierzył Vaani wzrokiem. Mimo dyskomfortu udało jej się wytrzymać to spojrzenie. Z niezrozumiałych dla siebie powodów miała przeczucie, że może mu zaufać, a nawet opowiadać o swojej niesubordynacji. Nie oburzał się, nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Jedyne, co w nim widziała, to zaciekawienie.

– Jak ci na imię? – zapytał mężczyzna.

– Vaani, Vaani Asher. A pan…?

– Jestem Evergray. Druid, który ostatnie dwadzieścia lat spędził na badaniach Pandorii, a dokładniej mówiąc, na wygnaniu.

– To Druidów naprawdę można wygnać? Użyłam tego tylko jako przenośni – niedowierzała Vaani. – Co pan zrobił?

– Mów mi po prostu po imieniu, hm? – Evergray machnął ręką, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. – W kręgu Druidów autorytet jest wszystkim. Kiedy zaczynasz zadawać trudne pytania, stajesz się niewygodna.

– Och, dobrze o tym wiem. To właśnie dlatego nie jestem osobą, którą miałeś tutaj spotkać – mruknęła pod nosem Vaani.

Evergray wyszczerzył się w nieco głupkowatym uśmiechu, który błyskawicznie odjął mu lat, a dodał witalności.

– Może przeznaczenie sprawiło, że jednak spotkałem właściwą osobę – stwierdził pogodnie, po czym wyprostował się. – Mój nieszczęsny brat powiadomił mnie, że Jeźdźcy muszą za wszelką cenę dostać się do Pandorii. A ponieważ nie znajdziesz nikogo, kto zna się na tym wymiarze lepiej ode mnie, sprowadził mnie z wygnania – na widok pełnej niezrozumienia ekspresji Vaani Evergray pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Avalon. Na pewno go znasz.

– A – Vaani od razu zrzedła mina. – Ten zarozumiały, nieszanujący sojuszników dupek. Współczuję brata.

Zamiast się oburzyć, Evergray tylko wybuchnął donośnym śmiechem.

Dopiwszy swoją herbatę, Vaani przesunęła wzrokiem po jego postaci. Jarzące się oko nie było jedynym śladem podróży do Pandorii; także lewe przedramię pokrywały fioletowe znaki. Po chwili zauważyła coraz więcej niewielkich szczegółów tyleż interesujących, co niepokojących.

– Te ślady… – zaczęła ostrożnie.

– Cena za wieloletnie badania – Evergray wzruszył ramionami. – Byłem tak blisko odnalezienia lekarstwa na pandoryczną chorobę, by moim następcom oszczędzić tego losu, lecz nie udało się. A teraz nie mogę już tam powrócić, to by mnie zabiło.

– W takim razie Anne… trzeba ją jak najszybciej znaleźć – Vaani bezwiednie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Ostatnia z Jeźdźców Dusz znajdowała się w Pandorii już tyle czasu. Kto wie, jakie szkody na jej ciele i psychice wyrządził ten straszliwy wymiar.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie. Pośpiech to zły doradca. Na początek—

Evergray zawiesił głos; na dziedzińcu New Hillcrest z impetem zatrzymał się koń z dwoma jeźdźcami, zwracając uwagę większości przechodniów. Z tyłu siedział zakapturzony człowiek, z przodu zaś rudowłosa dziewczyna. Nie dało się ich z nikim pomylić.

– Vaani? Co ty tu… – dosiadająca Starshine Lisa spojrzała najpierw na dziewczynę, potem na Evergraya, i jej twarz pokryła zgroza. Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, bo przerwał jej siedzący za nią Avalon.

– Bracie! I ty! – oskarżycielsko wymierzył palec w Vaani. – Jakim cudem się tu znalazłaś? Odmówiłaś współpracy!

– Co nie znaczy, że nie wolno mi tu przebywać. Siedziałam tu i piłam herbatę, jeszcze zanim zadzwoniła do mnie Linda – odparła obronnie Vaani, choć wiedziała, że i tak jej nie uwierzą.

– Halo, halo, tylko bez nerwów – wtrącił się Evergray, wstając od stolika. Skłonił się lekko w stronę Avalona. – Minęło sporo czasu, bracie. A ciebie, jak się domyślam, miałem tutaj spotkać – zwrócił się do Lisy.

– Tak. Jestem Lisa Peterson, jeździec Kręgu Gwiazdy.

Vaani śledziła przebieg rozmowy z dziwnym poczuciem oderwania od rzeczywistości. Wyraźnie czuła od Lisy i Avalona nieufność, zresztą w pełni uzasadnioną. Evergray tymczasem wydawał się beztroski i gotów do rozmowy o Pandorii nawet przy herbatce. Zaś w samym środku tego zamieszania znajdowała się Vaani – nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co ma z tym zrobić.

– Evergrayu, musisz jechać ze mną do Kotliny Strażników. Tam omówimy sposób dotarcia do Pandorii – ponowiła temat Lisa.

– Jasne, już się robi. Vaani, masz konia? – rzucił wesoło mężczyzna, ku całkowitej konsternacji pozostałych.

– Ona?

– Ja? – zaskoczona Vaani spojrzała na Lisę, której mina wyrażała raczej zdziwienie niż niechęć, i Avalona, który niechęci nawet nie ukrywał. – Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

– To bardzo dobry pomysł. Zdecydowanie muszę z tobą więcej porozmawiać, a przy okazji udobruchasz też tego malkontenta – Evergray wskazał na brata.

– O czym niby chcesz z nią rozmawiać? – Avalon skrzyżował ramiona w geście dezaprobaty. – Jesteście siebie warci, ty i ona. Jej obecność nic nie pomoże.

Evergray, ignorując go, wyczekująco spojrzał na Vaani, zaś ona, przytłoczona jego spojrzeniem, przygryzła wargę. Nie lubiła wtrącać się tam, gdzie jej nie chcieli; z drugiej jednak strony rzeczywiście pragnęła jeszcze porozmawiać z fascynującym, tak bardzo do niej podobnym człowiekiem.

Wreszcie, wbrew wszystkiemu, dała za wygraną.

– Dobra, niech będzie. Skwaszenie Avalona jest tego warte – dodała po chwili, posyłając Evergrayowi uśmieszek.

– Otóż to, otóż to. Widzę, że się dogadamy – mrugnął do niej Evergray. – Ruszajmy.

Avalon wydał z siebie sfrustrowane cmoknięcie, nikt jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nawet cichy chichot Lisy został zagłuszony przez donośny śmiech Evergraya, gdy dołączył do Vaani na końskim grzbiecie.


End file.
